Stardust
by BigG1999
Summary: In the closet transgender Lexa. Arranged Marriage. Strangers to Lovers. SLOW BURN. HEAVY ANGST TRIGGER WARNING: Homophobia, Transphobia, Abuse, Graphic Depictions Of Strangulation, Verbal Abuse, Gender Dysphoria, (more to come I'm sure)
1. Chapter 1

"Axel, come in here a minute, would you?" Alexander Woods calls from his study as his only child walks by the room.

"Yes father?" Lexa questions, coming to the doorway.

"In here boy, we need to talk."

Lexa doesn't say anything as she takes a seat, folding her hands in her lap.

"It has been awhile since you dated," her father states.

"I have been focused on work," Lexa points out calmly, knowing getting upset will not help the situation.

"Yes, I am sure having your last girl turn out to be a, whatever they call them these days, did not help your confidence."

Lexa bites the inside of her cheek, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"However, the Woods name must go on. You have stopped looking for a wife, so I have started."

"Father, you can't-"

A glare cuts her off. She forces her face to become the stone she's known for and listens to her father.

"I know you care deeply about work. I have been blessed to have a son who truly cares about the company in the same way I do. Your mother and I came together for the company, and I expect you to do the same with your wife."

"So you have already found me a wife? Without my knowledge or thoughts on such a thing?"

"There are many factors at stake here Axel, I hope you understand. She is the daughter of a brilliant man who passed away many years ago. In order to use his technology, I had to assure them she would be taken care of. Her mother was pleased with the offer."

"So you used me as a bargaining chip? And her mother used her?" Lexa questions, her jaw sliding back and forth before clinching.

"Don't get that tone with me. You are my child. You are lucky to be here, got it?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir," Lexa says, not looking away from her father.

"Good," he puts on his reading glasses, "Clarke will be here tomorrow night for dinner. I expect you to be the respectful man I raised you to be."

"Yes sir," Lexa says, standing up.

"And Axel?" he says, stopping her at the doorway.

"Yes father?"

"Don't turn this one into a fag. Once is bad enough, but twice is downright disgraceful."

Lexa grits her teeth, "yes sir," she says, calmly walking to her room.

Lexa closes her door, taking great care as to not make too much noise. She throws herself on her bed, not bothering to change out of her dress shirt and slacks.

"Fuck," she mumbles to herself, her arm coming up to cover her eyes.

She falls asleep quickly, wondering what her wife is going to be like and if she can get out of it.

* * *

"I'm being married off? An arranged marriage? It's the twenty-first century mom, it doesn't happen like that anymore."

"Clarke, you and I both know I have no say in this," Abby sighs.

"You're the one who brought me into the conversation!"

"I mentioned wanting you to be safe, taken care of. I didn't suggest arranging a marriage!"

"But you didn't shut it down! He isn't unreasonable, he's just good at getting what he wants. I doubt one of his goals is marrying his only son to a random artist," Clarke points out.

"Clarke," Abby sighs, "I don't see what's the big deal. You're going to be marrying the air to one of the biggest companies in the nation."

"A man who is used to getting everything he wants is going to be my husband. Sounds super safe mom. I don't know the guy, I don't know who he is or what he'd expect of me as his wife. I'm not ready to do anything with some random guy mom."

"Axel is a very respectful young man. I wouldn't agree to it if I thought he might harm you. However, this seems like the perfect time to tell you that you're going over there tomorrow for dinner with him. If you aren't okay with it afterwards, then we can talk about it. Woods will give me whatever I want to get his hands on your father's work."

"And you want me to marry a stranger?" Clarke rolls her eyes.

"I want you to be taken care of for the rest of your life Clarke. Axel will take care of you better than I can."

"I can take care of myself Mom. I have been for a long time."

"I want you to be able to focus on your art, not on working. You are talented, and your father would want you to pursue that, instead of working table for your rent. No, I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that, I just want you to live your dream. This deal can help you do that."

Clarke sighs, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Just go to dinner tomorrow. That's all I ask. Meet Axel and you two can decide on it together. If he's an ass, forget about it, okay?"

Clarke sighs again, "fine. I'll go."

"Thank you honey," Abby smiles, pulling Clarke into a hug and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Worst comes to worst I'll just kick him in the dick and run away."

Abby chuckles, pulling Clarke closer, "please don't do that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Axel."

Lexa looks up at the sound, looking at her mother, "yes ma'am?"

"Go put on your red undershirt. Abby just told me Clarke's wearing red. I don't know why you're wearing jeans to meet her anyways."

Lexa sighs, looking down at her dark green plaid dress shirt that matches her eyes, dark blue tie and dress jacket, paired with a dark wash jean and brown belt.

"I thought this brought out my eyes," she says, looking at her mother, schooling her features to remain indifferent.

"Do as your mother says," Alexander orders from his chair across the room.

Lexa bites the inside of her cheek, forcing herself to contain an eyeroll or a sigh as she stands.

"Red shirt and black pants, keep it simple," Dana calls after her.

Lexa rolls her eyes once she gets out of sight, ideas already forming in her mind. Opening her closet, she grins when she sees her red flannel. Quickly taking off her button up with ease due to the years of practice, she slips on the red shirt. She quickly decides to pair it with a her favorite pair of tan chinos, just to spite her mother.

She walks to her full length mirror, taking in her masculine body. Taking a deep breath she decides to play up her body, knowing how attractive she is to look at. She thinks that if she liked men, she might like her body simply to look at. Nevertheless, she doesn't like it, as her own body, or a male body in general. Rolling up her sleeves, she flexes, making sure it isn't too tight, yet tight enough to show how definded her muscles are. She grabs her favorite watch, one Costia got her years ago.

Lexa sighs, turning it over to read the small inscription before putting it on. The rolex fitting into the outfit perfectly.

"Axel! Hurry up, she's almost here," her mother yells up the stairs.

Lexa groans, looking at herself once more in the mirror. She quickly unbuttons the top two button on her shirt, showing off the defined line of her pecs, while still remaining respectful. She runs her fingers through her hair quickly, give the inch a much more mused look before quickly walking downstairs again.

Dana doesn't attempt to hide her reaction to Lexa's choice in fashion.

"Clarke is closer to my age mother, she probably enjoys trendy styles more than the classics," she defends, her face remaining stoic.

"I told-"

The doorbell interrupts Dana, which Lexa is grateful for, although she doesn't allow her face to show such a thing.

"We talk about your disobedience later," Alexander states, glaring at Lexa before walking to the door.

"Mr. Woods, nice to see you again," Clarke greets the older man at the door.

"It is my pleasure, Miss. Griffin," Alexander states, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to it as he bows, "please come in."

"Thank you sir, your home is beautiful," Clarke states, reciting from what he mother has taught her about rich people.

"Thank you, may I introduce you to my beautiful wife, Dana, and my wonderful son, Axel."

"Your mother has greatly under exaggerated your beauty my dear," Dana says, pulling Clarke into a hug, one that is under the guise of motherly, but lacks the warmth.

"Your husband does not speak enough of yours ma'am," Clarke smiles, fooling the Woods parents completely.

"What a charmer you are dear," Dana laughs, far too high pitched to be anything less of annoying.

"Come along dear, let's give the children time to talk," Alexander all but orders, barely touching Dana's shoulder to guide her out of the house.

With the parents gone, both of them take a deep breath, happy for their prying eyes and ears to be gone.

Lexa offers a charming smile, easily taking Clarke's hand in hers, bowing much like her father did, "my father is a lier about a lot of things, but your beauty is not one of them," she says, allowing herself to glance at Clarke's body.

Only a glance because Lexa is unsure if she can trust herself to look for longer. There are too many feelings in her stomach and chest to think about what it means, too many feelings that feel too close to what she feels alone at night when everybody in the house is sound asleep.

"I'm sorry to say I haven't heard near enough about you," Clarke grins, letting her eyes take in the body before her.

Forearms that are begging to be let out of the plaid shirt holding them, a tiny sliver of defined pecs that can only be from hours and hours of training and workouts. A sharp jawline that is oddy feminine and strong at the same time leading up to lips that can only be described as pouty.

"Well maybe we can change that over dinner?" Lexa questions, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'd like that," Clarke smiles.

Lexa smiles back, easily falling into a role she used to play a lot as she leads Clarke to the dining room. The role of a pretty rich boy with an easy smile, ready to break a lot of hearts for no reason other than he can.

"That was really good," Clarke states as she plops down onto the couch.

"I'll let Gustus know you enjoyed it. He loves hearing how good his food is. My parents don't compliment him enough," Lexa states, sitting down next to the blonde with much more class.

"I have a feeling they don't give compliments at all," Clarke says, kicking off her heels and folding her legs under her.

"Do you want some clothes to change into? You don't look comfortable in that dress," Lexa says, watching as the blonde shifts back and forth, trying to get comfortable.

Clarke chuckles, "Axel, that's a cheap way to ask to see me naked."

The vision of Clarke naked flashes through her head, causing Lexa to turn red. The act she's been putting on forgotten as she looks to the ground. She takes a deep breath, centering herself, drawing her face into the face of indifference she uses with her parents.

"Hey, I was joking Axel," Clarke says, grabbing Lexa's forearm.

"I'm sorry," Lexa mumbles, drawing her arm into herself and away from Clarke.

"Hey, it's okay," Clarke whispers, moving closer to Lexa, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

Lexa clenches her jaw and closes her eyes.

"It's just you and me here. We're good," Clarke whispers, and continues to whisper until Lexa calms down.

"I'm sorry Klark, I don't know what came over me," Lexa states, her face void of emotion.

Clarke bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from calling bullshit. It's obvious to her something happened in Axel's mind that bothered him.

"Father mentioned you enjoy painting?"

Clarke can't help her smile. Lexa's facade breaks, her lip twitching up into a smirk at the look on Clarke's face.

"I should be mad at you for changing the subject, but yes. I love painting."

"I would love to support you so you can work on what you love. I'd love to see your art someday in museums."

"You haven't even seen it yet, how can you know if it should be in museums?" Clarke laughs.

Lexa shrugs, a huge grin spreading across her face as she relaxes, "I know that whatever someone as beautiful as you creates is going to be just as beautiful."

Clarke can't help the blood rushing to her face nor the grin she sports. Lexa smiles softly, getting lost in her own thoughts as she looks at the pink in Clarke cheeks. Thoughts of Clarke calling her by her name, hugging her close, holding her close.

"What are you, a poet?" Clarke laughs.

 _No, a lesbian_

She chuckles, giving Clarke her best 'boyish grin' as she says "for you? Anything."

Clarke shakes her head, ignoring the face her face is turning a deeper shade of red as she smiles.

"Axel? Are you still up?" Dana's voice calls as they hear the front door open.

"Yes ma'am," Lexa raises, talking louder, but being careful not to shout, "Clarke and I are in the family room talking."

"You should take her home soon son, it's getting late," Alexander's voice rings through.

"Yes sir," Lexa calls, hearing them both make their way up the stairs, towards their bedrooms.

"You don't have to take me home Axel," Clarke says, leaning down to strap on her shoes.

Lexa freezes. Standing there has created the perfect view of Clarke's ample chest, further enhanced by her leaning forward.

The lack of response causes Clarke to look up, blue eyes connecting immediately with green. The automatic flush that covers Lexa's features causes Clarke to chuckle.

"For being a big bad rich boy, you sure rat yourself out," she states, not moving from the incriminating position.

Lexa shakes her head, clearing her throat as she looks up at the clock on the wall behind Clarke.

"It's pretty late, I should take you home."

"If you were listening instead of ogling, you'd have heard me say I can make it home by myself," Clarke teases, standing up.

"I insist. It would be my pleasure," Lexa says.

Clarke sighs, "how about a compromise? Walk me to my car?"

Lexa's brows furrow as she thinks.

"Come on," Clarke says, grabbing her hand.

Lexa follows Clarke's lead, although not letting the blonde drag her, such a thing would be unmanly. They walk through the house hand and hand, then out the front door and to Clarke's waiting car.

"So, I had a nice time," Clarke says, leaning against her car, turning to look at Lexa.

"I did too," Lexa says, trying to ignore how her heart and stomach are both tingling, a mix of pleasant and terrible, all together overwhelming feelings. She can only hope that Clarke isn't expecting anything more than a goodbye.

"We should do this again," Clarke phrases as a question.

"We can do it all the time if we're married," Lexa points out, feelings pushed to the back, facts in front. She needs to win Clarke over so her father can get the technology, so they can expand, so they can make more money, which in turn will help them grow. She has to win Clarke.

Clarke chuckles, "I see your point," she mumbles, quickly, before Lexa can even register it, Clarke presses a small kiss to her cheek and dips into her car.

"I'll text ya stud," Clarke yells out her widow as she drives away, leaving Lexa both confused and excited.

She smiles to herself all the way to her room before it hits her.

"She doesn't have my number."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow. That's shitty and amazing at the same time," Raven Reyes, one of Clarke's best friends states, having just listened to Clarke's new situation.

"Your mother basically married you off, but it turns out the guy is really hot and sweet? So you might be okay with it?" Octavia Blake, Clarke's other best friend, sumerizes.

Clarke shrugs, taking a sip of her coffee, if one can call the concoction of sugar and flavorings coffee at all.

"He's different than every guy I've ever dated. I mean, after we got done eating, her saw I was kinda uncomfortable in my dress, so he offered to let me borrow his clothes."

"He probably just wanted you naked," Raven points out.

"I know, I made that comment myself. He got so red and flustered. I've never met a guy like him," Clarke muses, her cheeks turning pink as she remembers his complements.

"You're blushing," Octavia point out.

"He's hot, right?" Raven questions.

Clarke chuckles, pulling out her phone, "Axel is definitely hot. Plus, he's got style. I mean, he was just in a flannel and he looked so fucking sexy. Here's a picture," she turns her phone, revealing a picture of Axel in a light grey suit, grey vest, paired with a dark blue tie and a dark blue plaid undershirt. His hair is clipped close on the sides, leaving about two inches of curls on the top.

"Damn Griffin," Raven says, letting out a whistle.

"Damn, what a stud. Does he dress like that all of the time?" Octavia questions.

"I mean, I'm sure not all the time," Clarke shrugs, "he's always helping out at his parent's company, so I'm sure he's usually well dressed."

"So he's a daddy's boy?" Raven questions, scrunching up her nose at the thought.

"I'd say he's more controlled by his parents than anything. Most rich guys are always flaunting their money. I mean, do you remember Cage? Axel seems more, what's the word? Subdued, I'd say."

"So are you going to marry him?" Octavia questions.

Clarke shrugs, "I don't see the harm. He said he'll support me being an artist. I'll be able to focus on painting instead of waiting on tables."

"So a sugar daddy?" Raven questions.

Clarke shrugs, "I'm not opposed to a sugar daddy."

"Are you seriously considering this Clarke?" Octavia questions.

Clarke sighs, "I mean, why not? If I end up hating him, then I can get a divorce. There's a shit ton of marriages that start for worse reasons."

"Yeah, but it's marriage Clarke."

"It's a piece of paper. I'll make sure there's not a prenup, so at the very least I'll be well off," Clarke shrugs.

"But what about? Ya know?" Octavia questions.

Clarke raises an eyebrow in question.

"Other marriage duties?" Raven says, giving her a pointed look.

Clarke can't stop the blush that covers her cheeks.

"Well, I mean. You saw Axel. It's not like it'd be the worst thing."

"Someone has a crush," Octavia sings, causing Clarke to roll her eyes and chuckle.

"So, when's the date? Big huge wedding or small thing?" Raven questions further.

"I haven't said yes yet," Clarke points out.

"Yet."

* * *

"Axel."

"Yes sir?" Lexa questions, walking into his office at work.

"I just got an update from Abigail Griffin. It seems you were charming enough, even in your hideous outfit," Lexa bites the inside of her cheek, "you seemed to make a connection with Miss Griffin. She wants to see you again to talk about the marriage."

"Okay."

"I have provided them with your cell phone number. Miss Griffin will be in contact with you later today. Abigail and I have come to the agreement that there will be no prenups. Such a thing would be setting you up for failure. If you do happen to ruin Clarke as you did Costia-"

"I didn't ruin Costia," Lexa whispers.

"Excuse me?" Alexander questions, his voice low and his green eyes cold.

"Nothing father. I have some reports to finish is all. Should we be discussing such a personal matter in the workplace? It might lead to other unprofessional conversations."

Alexander stands, his chest puffed out as he stands tall, towering three inches over his only child, green eyes cold as he takes in the body language presented to him.

Lexa resist the urge to lower her head, instead meeting his eyes. He reaches out, grabbing her chin roughly, not giving her the option to look away.

"You are nothing. You have no personal life, you hear me? Your life is the company and nothing else. You will not disrespect me by talking back ever again."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir," Lexa says, her voice stronger than what she feels.

Alexander stares into her eyes, his hand drifting down to her neck.

"You are lucky to be here. Lucky I haven't," he trails off, squeezing Lexa's neck, effectively cutting off her oxygen.

Lexa doesn't move, doesn't show any signs of weakness. She can feel her chest get tight, her lungs begging for air, her eyes roll back as her head starts pounding.

"You're lucky to be here," Alexander growls, throwing his child to the ground by their neck, "now get out of my face."

Lexa coughs, her body sucking up the air.

"Yes sir," she mumbles, not bothering to stand up as she crawls out of his office, still coughing.

With his door closing behind her, she leans against the wall, her hands coming to her neck, massaging. Still breathing heavy, she stands, forcing her breathing to go back to normal.

"Have a good day, Axel," Nia Knight, Alexander's assistant says, walking past Lexa and into the office.

"Yes ma'am, you too," Lexa says, taking note of the deeper tone of her voice.

Nia doesn't give her a second glance, nor did she say anything about the fact she just watched the younger one crawl out of the office on their hands and knees.

Lexa stands tall, gathering her broken ego and walking to her own office.

"Mr Woods, I ran the copies for you, they are on your desk."

"Thank you Harper," Lexa says, her voice still lower.

Harper sighs, following Lexa into her office, closing the door.

"Are you okay Axel?" Harper questions, her eyes drawn to Lexa's throat.

"We do not discuss personal matters at work Miss McIntyre," Lexa states, looking at the reports on her desk.

"Of course not," Harper mumbles, giving Lexa one last glance before going to the door.

"Harper?"

"Yes sir?" Harper questions, turning at the door.

"Thank you, for caring," Lexa mumbles, giving a smile smile, "you do not need to though, but thank you."

"Of course sir," Harper nods, "you have my number," she says, quieter.

Lexa nods, as she always does with this happens. Harper settles at her desk, sending some dirty looks towards the office of the head of the company, like always. They don't talk about it, like always. When Harper leaves she lingers for a few moments, thinking about going in to tell her boss something, but deciding against it, like always.

Lexa buries herself in work, not looking up until well into the night. She doesn't plan on going home, knowing better than to show herself to her father. At two o'clock in the morning a knock at her door surprises her, looking up to find her best friend, she can't help her smile.

"Come on," Anya says, her eyes looking drawn to Lexa's throat.

"That bad, huh?" Lexa jokes, her voice still a bit deeper than normal.

"Let's go," Anya whispers, not feeling safe to talk in the office.

Lexa sighs, but does as she's told.

* * *

"Open."

"Anya, I'm fine."

It only takes a pointed glare for Lexa to comply, opening her mouth wide while Anya shines a light down her throat.

"You're lucky," Anya whispers as she removes the light.

"I'm fine," Lexa says yet again.

"Your voice is deeper. You've got swelling and internal bruising. Lexa, people die from this."

Lexa sighs, looking to the ground.

"Lexa," Anya sighs.

"I talked back. It won't happen again. I'm fine," Lexa says.

"It doesn't matter if you talk back, he's an abusive piece of-"

"I'm okay," Lexa cuts her off.

Anya sighs, glaring at Lexa.

"I'm tired An, can I just?"

Anya rolls her eyes, "I'll raid Linc's closet for you. I know how you get about wrinkles in your shirt."

Lexa sighs, sinking back into the couch as Anya disappears.

"He's not near as fashionable as you," Anya says, throwing a pair of sweats and a plain grey tee shirt at her.

Lexa rolls her eyes, standing up and easily taking off her shirt as Anya busies herself in the kitchen.

"You want a beer?" Anya questions.

"I'm good," Lexa mumbles, taking off her pants.

Her phone falls to the ground, "shit," she mumbles, quickly sliding on Lincoln's sweatpants before picking it back up.

"You have someone texting you?" Anya questions as Lexa turns it on to find three text messages.

Lexa doesn't answer, instead clicking on the unknown number. She quickly reads the long text message, then the apology for the length, then the apology for texting so late in the night.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you I'm getting married."

"What?"

"Her name's Clarke. She's an artist," Lexa says, putting her phone away.

Anya sighs, "Lexa, is this for your father?"

Lexa nods, "Clarke's father left them some important technology, in order for our company to get it, she has to be taken care of. I'll provide her with whatever she desires, in return we get to use the technology."

"Is that shit even legal? How can your father make you marry a stranger? What kinda person is okay with marrying a random person? I mean, she doesn't even know you."

Lexa shrugs, folding her shirt.

"Are you going to be her sugar daddy or something?"

Lexa pauses, thinking for a moment, "I guess that is what we'll be like, okay we'll be married."

"God Lexa, is she at least pretty?"

Lexa blushes, giving Anya her answer without words.

"What does she look like?"

"Blonde. Gorgeous blue eyes," Lexa trails off, thinking about how she felt when their eyes connected.

"Ass? Tits?" Anya questions.

Lexa's blush turns two shades dark in an instant, "I'm not going to-"

"She's got both. Damn, they don't come like that anymore," Anya cuts her off.

"Women come in all shapes and sizes," Lexa mumbles.

"Yeah, but this girl has gotta be a bombshell. What's her name, Claire?"

"Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

"Got it," Anya pulls out her phone, searching the name quickly.

"Damn Lex," Anya says, "If I liked girls."

"You do like girls, idiot."

"Rude. She ain't my type, but she's gorgeous. If you gotta have a sugar baby, she's what you want. If you're forced to have kids, they aren't-"

"It's way too soon to think about such things. I will not allow father to force anybody to have children."

"So he can choke you, force you to marry, but kids are the stopping point?" Anya deadpans.

Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways babe, I'm going to go to bed," Anya says, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Lexa's forehead.

"Don't call me that," Lexa says, but her small smirk betrayed her words.

"You love it," Anya points out, going into her room.

Lexa shakes her head, laying down on the couch. When Lincoln comes home from work at six am, he finds the sleeping brunette there. He grabs the blanket from the couch and covers her before going to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa takes a deep breath, emotionally preparing herself to face Alexander. She pushes open his door, not allowing herself to stop for a moment, knowing better than to show weakness in his presence.

"I finished these reports, they need your final look over," she says, her voice still a few pitches deeper, as she puts the file on his desk.

She can feel his eyes on her, and she stands tall, meeting his eyes.

"What kind of a man wears makeup?" Alexander questions.

Lexa clenches her jaw, not answering.

"Are you deaf?" Alexander questions, his voice becoming calmer.

"No sir, I am not deaf," Lexa says, focusing on her breathing. In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three. In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three.

"I will not have my son wearing makeup. You will go wash it off."

"Sir, the bruises are very defined. I would not want a concerned-"

"Nobody is concerned with you Axel, do not worry," he cuts her off, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"Of course sir," Lexa nods her head, leaving the room without another word.

"Axel," Nia calls, stopping Lexa from her track back to her office.

"Yes Miss Knight?" Lexa questions, stopping to turn to the older woman.

"Your father said you would be needing this," she says, holding out a small travel package of makeup remover wipes.

"Of course, thank you ma'am," Lexa takes the package.

"My pleasure," Nia smirks, her eyes going directly to Lexa's throat.

Lexa doesn't say a word, instead turning on her heel and going to her office.

"Harper," Lexa calls as she walks past, waving her hand to direct the younger woman to follow her.

"Yes sir?" Harper questions, closing the door behind them automatically.

"I need you to cancel all appointments for the next two weeks," Lexa states, ripping open the package and rubbing at her neck.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Harper questions, watching as Lexa grits her teeth in pain.

"We talked about discussing personal matters at work, Miss McIntyre."

"I find it hard not to discuss the huge handprint around your neck," Harper bites, then adds quickly, "Sir."

"Miss McIntyre, I suggest you find a way to keep your personal thoughts to yourself, otherwise you may need to find a new line of work," Lexa says softly.

Harper sighs, glaring at her boss, her mouth opening to say something, then stopping herself.

"I expect you will be busy cancelling and rescheduling my appointment for the next two weeks, you may want to get to it," Lexa says, her voice and face indiferent.

"Yes sir," Harper spits, turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her.

Lexa sighs, her handing coming to her temple. She gently massages them, closing her eyes.

"Mr Woods?" Harper says, the door cracking open.

"What is it Harper?" Lexa questions.

"There's a woman here for you. She says she's going to be your mother in law?" Harper more questions than says.

"Yes, Mrs Griffin. Send her in please," Lexa says.

"Axel," Harper steps into the room, "are you sure? With your…?"

"Send her in Miss McIntyre," Lexa says again.

"Yes sir," she nods, leaving Lexa alone again for a second.

Lexa reaches up, gently massaging her bruised neck for a second, clenching her jaw when it hurts. The door opens quickly, relieving none other than Abigail Griffin.

"Mrs Griffin, what a pleasure to finally meet you," Lexa states, standing up and easily taking her hand, pressing a light kiss to the back of it, "It would seem that my parents didn't inform me from who Clarke got her beauty."

Abby doesn't respond, her eyes glued to the large bruise on Lexa's neck.

"So, what seems to have brought you to me?" Lexa questions, dropping into her face of indifference, praying to a god she doesn't believe in that Abby ignore it.

"What happened?" Abby says, her hand coming up to Lexa's neck, softly touching the bruises.

"Ma'am," Lexa says, stepping back from the woman, "I am sure you came here for a good reason?" she questions, going to the other side of her desk, easily putting space between herself and the woman.

Abby doesn't say a word, instead turning on her heel and walking out.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there without an appointment," Lexa hears Nia say.

Lexa stands, quickly heading to where she's sure Abby has gone, to see her father.

"No need to call them Nia, Abby is a family friend," Alexander states as Lexa gets to the door.

Nia nods, knowing she's been dismissed.

"What the fuck Woods?" Abby shouts at the man.

"I'm going to need you to calm down, Mrs Griffin, otherwise I will be forced to call security," Alexander states calmly, not bothering to stand from his desk.

Lexa closes the door, knowing this isn't a conversation for the office to hear.

"Your son has been choked! There are bruises on his neck, how can I trust him with my daughter if he can't-"

"Axel is trained in many forms of self defense. We had him put in many classes when we decided he was down growing. He boxes and works out daily. I have complete faith in his ability to protect your daughter in a dangerous situation," Alexander cuts her off.

Lexa stands there, her face of indifference gone as she digests what her father just said. It's the nicest thing she's ever heard from him. It creates a weird feeling in her stomach that she hasn't felt.

"I think I'm going to be sick, please excuse me," she says, rushing to the closest bathroom.

She was right, barely getting to the toilet in time, her stomach contents spilling into the toilet.

"Fuck," Lexa mumbles, wiping her mouth off before getting up and looking at herself in the mirror.

She rebuttons her top button, ignoring the dark purple bruise in the shape of a handprint on her neck. She slowly walks back to her father's office, not walking right in, instead listening.

"He deserved it from whoever did that. He knows how to protect himself."

"I see." Abby says, "I will be in contact with you and Axel later."

Lexa decides now is the time to come in, so she does, almost running into Abby.

"My apologies," Lexa nods her head.

"Clarke is looking forward to see you again, Axel," Abby says, gently patting Lexa's shoulder as she passes.

"Father," Lexa nods, meeting his eyes.

"Did you plan that?" Alexander questions, voice low, dangerous.

"No sir. She surprised me."

Alexander nods, with a wave of his hand he dismisses her.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Clarke questions, looking at her mother.

"Clarke, I want you to go and see him tomorrow. Do not take no for an answer. He was so… I wouldn't say broken, but he's definitely being controlled. Just because he's a man doesn't make it any easier for him to get help," Abby says.

"I mean, I knew his parents were controlling, but I didn't think… I mean, have you seen Axel? He's built. I'm sure he could take his father down," Clarke mumbles, looking down.

"Hey," Abby says, tilting Clarke's chin up, "it is not on you to see it, okay? Don't you dare feel bad for not seeing it."

"But mom, the signs were already there, I mean, looking back-"

"Exactly, looking back. We can't live in the past. We are going to get him help."

"How? The Woods are one of the biggest companies in the world. They aren't going to let us take their son away from them."

"I'll make sure you get your own house. That'll at least get Axel out from under their roof. We can't help him unless he helps himself, but we can try."

"I can't believe this."

"Hey, it doesn't make him any weaker, you know that right?" Abby questions.

"Of course. I can't believe what it'd be like, to live with someone who could hit you. I can't… Geez."

"I want you to know some stuff, before you decide to go ahead with the marriage."

"I'm going to marry him Mom," Clarke says, glaring at the woman for suggesting otherwise.

"Abusive tendencies are usually learned. I know right now Axel is a victim, but sometimes, when people come from an abusive household-"

"They pick it up too, I know mom," Clarke cuts her off, "I trust Axel."

"You barely know him."

Clarke shrugs, "Axel is different."

Abby smiles, raising an eyebrow, "different?"

Clarke chuckles, turning pink, "Oh my gosh Ma."

"Do we have a crush?" Abby questions with a grin.

Clarke shrugs, shaking her head with a laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," Abby smiles, looking over at her daughter.

She gets lost in her thoughts as she watches her only child blush. Flashes of Jake laughing flash in her mind. She reaches out, grabbing Clarke's hand in hers.

"He'd be so happy."

"He is," Clarke says, looking up, as if she could see her father looking down at them.

"I hope we're doing this right."

"Here's the breakdown. We're giving away dad's technology, which will be remade within a few year anyways. In return, you get a new house and money for the rest of your days. I get a sugar daddy, and get to help him get out of his father's grasps. I'd say it's a fair trade."

"God Clarke, that's a really run down of it."

Clarke shrugs, pressing a kiss to the back of her mother's hand.

"I don't want you to worry about me Ma."

"You're my baby," Abby chuckles, turning her hand to cup Clarke's face, "I'll always worry," she whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"I love you," Clarke whispers.

"BITCH YOU WILL NOT-" Raven cuts herself off, clearing her throat, "Abby, hello."

Abby chuckles, pressing another kiss to Clarke's forehead before getting up and saying "I have to go anyways dear. Marcus is probably waiting for me."

"Don't think we won't talk about his Marcus," Clarke says.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear, I love you," Abby laughs, rushing out of the apartment.

"Sorry for interrupting," Raven says.

"It's fine, what's going on?" Clarke questions.

"Did you hear the news?"

"No? What?"

"BAJA BLAST IS GOING INTO STORES!" Raven yells.

"Oh my god, really? That's what you're screaming about?" Clarke shakes her head.


End file.
